His true feeling
by koimisaki
Summary: Summery:Naruto got kicked out of his apartment he has no choice but to ask Sasuke if he could live with him for a while, and of course Sasuke said yes. Naruto felt relieve, but one thing he about to find out is Sasuke’s true feeling for him.


**12/29/06**

**Author Notes:**

Hi! I'm called L, even though I'm a girl, my best friend gave me this name and even though she a girl, she wants everyone to call her Mello, and I know most of you know who L and Mello are, but if you don't know I'll tell you. Those names are from the characters from Death Note. Anyway moving on, I'm a new member to this website, the first anime fanfic I read in this website is Death Note and because one of my best friends (again) made me read it, because she knows that I love Death Note and Naruto anime. After I read some of them I felt like make one up too. So here it is, but please forgive me for some parts in there. I only been in USA for 2 years and a half, so I can't write a good complete sentence and some of the words I don't know how to write in English so it may not make sense.

**Paring:**

sasuxnaru (of course, my first favorite pair)

**Summery:**

Naruto got kicked out of his apartment; he has no choice but to ask Sasuke if he could live with him for a while, and of course Sasuke said yes. Naruto felt relieve, but one thing he about to find out is Sasuke's true feeling for him.

**Warning:**

This fiction is only for 17+, I don't care if you younger then the 17 years old, but just don't blame me if you think that this fiction is disgusting.

This fiction full of romance and well.. raping. If you hate romances and raping please **_do not_** read, and I repeat **_DO NOT_** read. Thank you!

**His true felling**

It was a cold evening in the village of Konoha, most people are inside there houses by this time now. Leaved out a blond hair boy walking on the street, it was though he was going some where.

Sasuke was sitting on a couch in his living room, he was reading a scroll until he heard the knocks on the door.

"I wonder who it is?" The knocking continues.

"all right! All right! I'm coming." Then the knocking has stop. When Sasuke open the door, there stood Naruto with a sad face and he was carrying a big backpack on his shoulders. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sighed "it's rare for you to come to my house, what do you want, dobe?" saying those words coldly to Naruto.

"well...um... you see I got kicked out of my apartment, and I was wondering that would you let me stay with you for a while until I found a new apartment?" Sasuke smiled a bit and says "don't worry, you can stay as long as you want, I don't mind at all, I live here alone too, so it's doesn't matter if I have a roommate." But then something came to Sasuke's mind, then he stares wildly in his house. 'on no!... where is he going to sleep? I only have one bad room.' Suddenly it seems like Naruto figured out what was troubling Sasuke, and he said "don't worry, I can sleep on the couch or the floor it doesn't matter, you know?" Sasuke was shocked and amazed by how Naruto figured out what he was thinking. "oh no...we can share bed, don't worry about that kind of thing." That moment Naruto's frown turned upside down.

"oh yeah! Come in!"

"thanks!" Naruto steps in and thought 'wow! He's a really neat person.' Sasuke push the door back and locked it.

"Do you want some drinks or some thing to eat or you to take shower first?" Sasuke asked.

"oh! I'll just go take shower first, thanks."

"no problem! The bathroom is on the left of my bedroom's door, take your time. Oh! And towels are on the hanger near the sink."

Naruto walks into Sasuke's bedroom, his room smells so nice, and it was plain, the wall's color was white (no decorations), he has a desk, a wooden closet and a bed that has a white sheet, a dark blue blanket, and two white pillows. Then he found the bathroom on the left of the bedroom's door just like what Sasuke told him. He went in the bathroom, take off his cloths, and then stepped in the bathtub.

* * *

4 minutes later.

* * *

After having a nice warm bath, Naruto stepped out of the bathtub, take a towel to rub around his waist, and another towel to dry his hair off. He opens the bathroom door to go get his pajama which he forgot to bring with him when he went to take a shower. The instant he steps outside the bathroom door, Sasuke stood there near the bedroom's door staring and smiling at Naruto. Naruto suddenly blushed when he saw his teammate staring at him that way.

"um.. I forgot my clothes, so I just came to get them." Naruto walks through the door pass Sasuke. Then he stopped when he felt someone's arms wrapped around him, he shivered a bit and dropped the towel that he used it to dry his hair as he felt someone's breath on his neck. He turned slowly to see that Sasuke's hugging him from behind.

"sa- Sasuke..! what are you doing?"

"let me hold you a little longer." Sasuke tighten his arms around Naruto as he say those words. He starts to kiss Naruto's neck slightly.

"sa.. su.. ke.. stop... stop it." Naruto's voice starts to weakening. That instant he felt a strange feeling bursting within him. That moment he quickly pushed Sasuke away.

"what the hell are you doing all the sudden?" Sasuke looks confused.

"me? I'm the one who should ask you that question, how can you just kiss someone like that? Especially with boys."

"I don't just kiss anyone, actually you're the first person that I kiss and hug. Naruto... I- I.. love you." Naruto's face suddenly turning red.

"wha- what? You love me? Are you crazy? We both hate each other and you know that too, don't you know that?" Sasuke moves closer and closer.

"I know, but to tell you the truth, it's just an act, if I don't pretend to hate you, you will hate me more then you do right now." Naruto was shock and confused.

"but you know that we're boys, right? And we're friends and rivals originally."

"I know, and that's why I'm trying to change it now." Sasuke got near Naruto without making Naruto push him back again.

"w- what are you doing? Don't come near me." Naruto tried to get away from Sasuke by moved back into Sasuke's bedroom, but then Sasuke grabs both of Naruto's arms and push him against the wall.

"I see, so you want me to so this the hard way, huh?" Sasuke smirked, his evil smile made Naruto shiver, and he was starting to cry.

"please... let me go please..."Sasuke calmed down a little and then his smile turned upside down, then he let go of Naruto's arms, and stepped back.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, I don't know what took over me. Please don't hate me." then Sasuke started to cry, Naruto was really confused now, but then he moves toward Sasuke and left his chin up.

"Sasuke.. everything is fine, don't cry." Then he pushed his lips against Sasuke's lips. At first Sasuke was shocked and his eyes were widen, but then he slowly shut his eyes and play along with Naruto, It was a really long kiss. Then Naruto hugged Sasuke and Sasuke hugged back. They started kissing again, this time longer then last time. They pulled their lips apart from each other, and Sasuke pushed Naruto to land on his bed. Now Sasuke is on top.

"Naruto. Are you sure you don't dislike what I'm gonna do?" Naruto nodded yes. Sasuke kiss Naruto again, their tongues meet each other and explored each others' mouths. This time Sasuke's the one who broke the kiss, and he starts licking Naruto's cheek. Naruto let out a little moan as Sasuke starts kissing his neck and them he slowly went down to his chest. Sasuke smirked when he heard Naruto moans, he knew that Naruto likes what he's doing. Sasuke pulled off the towel that was rubbed around Naruto's waste, and started to rub Naruto's member. Naruto moan again.

"uuh... Sasuke ..sa.."

"feels good, doesn't it? Naruto."

"shut- shut up." Sasuke then put Naruto's member into his mouth and starts sucking slowly. Naruto moan even louder when Sasuke started to suck his member faster and deeper in his mouth.

"Sa-suke.. I- I think I'm coming"

'that was quick, I only do this and you're coming?' Sasuke thought.

That instant Naruto released his seed into Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke shut his tightly as he tried to swallow all of the seed, but It can't be help, some of it was spilling out from the corner of his mouth.

"Naruto, this is going to hurt a bit, I'll just going to use my fingers to prepare you first."

"o-okay." Naruto replied back.

Sasuke then insert his middle finger into Naruto, Naruto moan a bit, and then Sasuke adds another one of his finger into Naruto, Naruto moan even louder then before. Sasuke pushed and pulled his fingers back and forth for a while and then he sit up straight and stared at Naruto with a smirk.

"hey! Don' t stare at me like that.. it's embarrassing.."

"oh, you look so cute when you're naked."

"shut up! Sasuke." After saying that, he lifted Naruto's lower half body up.

"wa- wait.. what are you doing?" looking at Sasuke.

"don't very, I'll do slowly, take a deep breath, ok?"

"sasu...ah..uu...ah"

"na...ruto. just... relax, I'm not putting it all in."

"even if... you do that...! no.. Sasuke.. I'm scared. Uwah.. aaahh..." Naruto starts breathing faster. Sasuke then lift him up, then Naruto grabs Sasuke's shoulders really tight.

"sa-suke..?" Sasuke answeres back without letting Naruto finish.

"it's okay. I don't mind if you dig your nails into my back, so just clink to me."

Naruto did what he was told to, then Sasuke was slowly insert his member into Naruto's entrance.

"ah.. ah... No..! so... deep..." Naruto starts to cry.

"Naruto.. don't cry." Sasuke kissed on Naruto's cheek.

"is it- is it.. all in?"

"yeah.."

"Sasuke.. your back, sorry."

"don't worry, you're in a tight situation so I don't mind." Licking Naruto's ear.

Then Sasuke leans Naruto down. He took Narutos' ankles and pulled his legs on his shoulders, buckled at the knee. He starts thrusting into Naruto hard. Every single thrust he made had became harder and faster. (sob..)

"Naruto? What's the problem...? is it too much." Looking straight at Naruto.

"idiot, don't look. It's embarrassing." Sasuke then smirked a bit and continues to thrust into Naruto until they both came.

* * *

The next night (9:17 P.M)

* * *

"hey Naruto! Let me dry your hair before you go to sleep." Sasuke walks toward the blond who was lying down on the bed.

"humiliation, humiliation." While Naruto's mumbling, Sasuke got on the top side of the bed, lifted Naruto's head to lie on his thigh, and starts drying Naruto's dripping, wet, blond hair.

"wah! I can do that myself."

"even if you're hurting all over and can't move? And by humiliation, do you mean that..."

**

* * *

Flash back:**

#1- (in the bathroom I had you sit up on my lap and wash you thoroughly.)

#2- (then you couldn't stand up on your legs so I have to carried you back to my room in my arms.)

#3- (your body hurt and you couldn't change your cloths by yourself, and I had to do it for you.)

#4- (in those conditions I couldn't stand it and we went for another round.)

**

* * *

Flash back end:**

"wah! Don't talk about that." Naruto summons all his strength to lift his hand up and cover Sasuke's mouth.

"you aren't regretting it, are you?" Sasuke looks straight at Naruto in the eyes.

"... I'm not." Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"but don't ever try to shoot into me again, understood?" Sasuke the replied back. ' what? There's no way I could withstand that kind of thing.' Sasuke thought. Without hearing any replied back Naruto looks up to Sasuke, he knows that Sasuke was spacing out, so he calls his name.

"Sasuke, Sasuke."

"huh? Oh, it's nothing."

"and about the condition not to ever shoot int- ″ Naruto was cut by Sasuke's lips pressing against his.

"you worried too much, now go to sleep." Kissing Naruto's cheek.

"that tickles."

"good night!"

"..night." Naruto relies back.

* * *

11:39 P.M

* * *

"I almost forgot." Sasuke woke up and walks to get a pen and write on the calendar that was hanging on the wall without waking Naruto up.

On the calendar he wrote **_(first copulation)_**

**The end**

Sorry it took so long, and most of them are really stupid and doesn't make any sence, but I hoped you like it. Please review and it's okay to flame, I accept everything you throw at me.


End file.
